Catch Me Before I Fall
by BeuitifulDisgrace246
Summary: Mail that was never supposed to be sent is sent. The other person discovers feelings that were hidden for over five years. [But of course you would be there to catch me before I fall right?] Three shot with a 1.5 SasuNaru.
1. Part 1

Title: Catch Me Before I Fall

Authoress: BeuitifulDisgrace246

Summary: Mail that was never supposed to be sent is sent. The other person discovers feelings that were hidden for over five years. But of course you would be there to catch me before I fall…right? Two or three shot, not sure yet. SasuNaru.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…simple as that.

Author's Note: Well…I just felt like writing this. I really hope others that are reading this enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave a review for thought.

**----**

**_Catch me before I fall_**

**_BeuitifulDisgrace246_**

**_Part: One_**

----

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I know you will never read this…because I'm never going to send it. Even though I know you're not there…I'll write to you as if you were anyways. It's kind of funny too…because in real life…you would **never** be there._

_And if you haven't realized it yet Sasuke…our friendship was lacking many things. I say, "was" because I can assume that our friendship is now no more, considering that you moved away about five years ago…okay. I'm going to stop lying now. _

_You have been gone exactly five years, eight months, twenty-five days, thirteen hours, twenty-one minutes, and eleven…no twelve seconds. Do you want to know **why **I know that Sasuke? Because I freaking **miss** you._

_And if counting the seconds isn't pathetic enough how about checking email every hour (used to be every half hour) or walking to the post office every morning, looking for a letter that would never come. In mostly everything else I have become stronger…but somehow I just can't seem to get you out of my brain. _

_Hoping that maybe…you miss me too?_

_But I would become a raving lunatic if I thought of that all day. (Sakura says I already am) Oh and about Sakura…did you know she got married to Rock Lee? (AKA Bushy Brows) Her wedding was a year ago. And do you know one of the main reasons I was so excited to go? _

_Because of you, Sasuke. I thought that maybe you would take some time away from wherever the hell you are and give a damn about us. Yeah, us. The ones that stuck by your side and saw through all the layers of bastard-ness you put up._

_And…helped you become a better person. To be able to live without quite so much pain. We hope we helped in at least some way that would earn us a spot in your memory. I hope **I** helped. But since five years have passed…there's no need to remember us, huh? _

_And after spending so much time with you in our younger days, and being able to admit it to my heart that I could call you the most meaningful person in my life…and then having you leave… _

_But since I have no clue where the hell you are…there is nothing to do except wait. Wait for one STUBBORN BASTARD that's for sure. You probably know damn well that I am still here, haven't moved one bit._

_You would have to be the one to come visit me. _

_So…when are you coming?_

_Never? Well…at least that's what it feels like. And as another second ticks by…I miss you even more. More of my soul is dragged away and sent in a little box with golden ribbon to wherever you are._

_Guess what? You almost have all of my soul. You already have my heart. I don't know if you are aware of the fact that you have it…but you do. If you don't want it though…it's way too late to give it back. _

_Damnit Sasuke…I could never admit it to myself before you left…but soon as it dawned on me that you were gone it struck me._

_I am in love with someone…and I have been for a **very** long time. But…I know they don't love me back. Because if they did...they wouldn't have left me to bathe in my tears for five years. _

_And it takes a **lot** for me to cry._

_So Sasuke…are you disgusted by me? I bet you don't even give a shit that I just spilled my heart out to you. Well…if you were reading this then I **know** you wouldn't care. Or…you would pay somebody to block all contact from me._

_But Sasuke…_

_As hard as it is to admit it…you are all I have. All I live for. So until it is proven to me that you are dead…I will still wait for you._

_Hell, you could be dead right now for all I know. But even though you probably won't believe this…I trust in you with all my soul._

_All I have to offer you is my love Sasuke. Maybe that's why you haven't come back. Because I never have and never will be worth anything. I am dirt to you just like everybody else, huh?.! _

_Dirt gets ignored for five years and doesn't deserve love from someone as perfect as you._

_Your rare smiles, your gorgeous eyes that haunt me in my dreams, the way your bottom lip juts out cutely in a way that is so…**you** when you are thinking deeply about something…your masculine hands that I have been tempted to rub my cheek against numerous times, the way you walk in a strong yet graceful way, the way your mouth moves when you talk, your voice I can't help but love even when I'm being insulted, your petite yet firm body that I want to be in my embrace every **second** of the day, your silky hair that I imagine would look SO good against a tan chest, your skin tone that is the exact opposite yet would look just right with mine, your slender eyebrows you raise if you find something I do or say amusing yet refuse to smile, and…my most favorite thing…your laugh…_

_Your laugh is like…the cool autumn breeze I wait for every year, the feeling as ice water finally meets your parched mouth, the feeling I get when I eat ramen…_

_I can honestly say I would give up ramen for a **YEAR** just to hear you laugh. I have only heard that enchanting sound once in my whole entire life…but I swear I'm addicted. _

_If you were to suddenly walk into the room laughing with your arms wide open for me to hug you, I swear I would faint. But of course you would be there to catch me before I fall…right? _

_Oh look at me now…I sound like one of your damn fan girls._

_And speaking of fan girls…I have quite a few of them now. Even at the age of twenty-two. But I turn all of them down. You know whom I'm waiting for._

_You don't know how many times Kakashi, Iruka, or Sakura as told me to just give up on you and settle down with a girl that would **die** to be with me. But for all I care…she can just die. _

_I wish I didn't, but I still believe in you…and always will. Why must I be so pathetic? Crying over some guy I haven't seen in over five years that never showed any interest in me and has no clue how much I love him. But that's just like me, isn't it? Weak and pathetic. Just like you always said._

_So Sasuke…_

_I just wanted you to know what my heart is telling me. By the way…how is my heart doing? I'm guessing it's broken in two._

_(I don't suppose you could mend it for me…could you?)_

_Sasuke…I…_

_I Love You._

_And even if you hate my guts I will still wait for the day that you will show your goddamn beautiful face._

_Love, (No matter what) Naruto_

----

Yet another note written, never to be sent to the recipient. It's like this almost every day. I always find something different to cry about. EVERY day. And it's all because of him…the man I love so much but hate at the same time.

It has become so extreme that my friend Sakura has been trying to coax me into a psychiatrist's office for the past four years. But…I refuse to go. Because I know that all the psychiatrist could offer me is words of hope and wisdom…trying to help me through my pain.

But I know damn well that the only thing that will make me better is him. The only thing that eases my pain is the thought of him returning to me…someday. But after five years…the chances of that happening are bleak.

With a simple "Goodbye." He was gone. Not an "I'll be back soon." Or not even an "I'll be back eventually, so wait for me." Only a simple "Goodbye." Could ease my troubled mind in times of crisis.

My friend Sakura knows about my constant letters. The thought of him coming back wasn't enough after a few years, so I started the habit of writing to him as if he was actually there. Slowly, that comfort is dying away too. Soon…all I will be left with is my tears. And when my tears are gone…I don't know what the hell I do.

But all I know is that I feel completely empty. Everything I do except when I write my letters seems without a real purpose. If I am to ever see his dead body…it would be less than a heartbeat before I would kill myself. So in a sense…I would always be with him…

He is my purpose in life. But he is also my destruction…

I can't live with him, yet I can't live without him.

So what am I to do?

Wait?

For how much longer…

----

"NARUTO!" The pink haired girl didn't receive an answer. "I'M JUST HERE TO TAKE YOUR MAIL TO THE POSTOFFICE OKAY! I WAS ON MY WAY THERE…AND DECIDED TO HELP YOU OUT! Okay…?"

Her voice failed miserably at the end of her yelling spree. She was almost positive what her friend was doing. Crying his eyes out in his bedroom. She sighed and picked up all the letters sitting in a pile on his kitchen countertop.

Sighing yet again, she locked the door behind her and made her way to the post office.

What she _didn't _know was that in the stack of letters in her hand…was a letter addressed to a certain Sasuke Uchiha…

From a certain Naruto Uzamaki.

----

A/N: Well…here's the end of the first part! Hope you all enjoyed it! Hope to update later today or tomorrow…oh and by the way…if any of you are wondering about how the HECK it could get to Sasuke when it has no address on it…there are ways in the name of L-O-V-E, baby! Heh Heh. Well…TNT Till Next Time! Please R-E-V-I-E-W!


	2. Part 1 and a half

Title: Catch Me Before I Fall

Authoress: BeuitifulDisgrace246

Summary: Mail that was never supposed to be sent is sent. The other person discovers feelings that were hidden for over five years. But of course you would be there to catch me before I fall…right? Two or three shot, not sure yet. SasuNaru.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…simple as that.

Author's Note: Well…here I am again! I really hope you all enjoyed the last part…because this is part two, baby! I really like the last part, as the author so I guess that's good for something, isn't it? Not sure if this will end up being a three-shot or not…but…I will know by the time I am done writing this. Okay? So…until then…I don't know.

**----**

**_Catch me before I fall_**

**_BeuitifulDisgrace246_**

**_Part: 1.5_**

**----**

Sluggishly moving from my tear soaked bed to the kitchen; I decided that maybe some ramen would help to cheer me up. Heh…yea like that's going to work. Cause it's worked _so _well for the past five years. While the ramen was boiling, I decided to re-read the letter I had written the previous night.

I always read the letter before the one I am about to write, just to relive what I had been thinking the previous night. After sealing it in an envelope, like I always do, I had quickly scrawled, "Sasuke Uchiha" across the top right hand corner of the envelope with no address…because I didn't have one…and no return address.

I tried to remember exactly where I had placed it…because it had been about five A.M. when I had finally retired for the night. Let's see…not in the living room…not in my bedroom…AH! I finally remembered that I had placed it…WITH ALL THE OTHER BILLS ON MY KITCHEN COUNTER!

My brain started to panic and my hands started quaking. The ramen was ready, but I made no move to go and retrieve it.

Sakura…had taken all of my bills to the post office this morning…that means…Sasuke will read the letter…Sasuke will read it! BUT HE CAN'T!

My mind snapped back out of dooms Ville and I realized a CRUCIAL fault in my assumption. There was NO address! Therefore, there is no way that Sasuke will EVER receive that letter.

Right?…

Right. I tried to reassure my brain of that simple fact…but somehow…I felt something had another plan in store for me…

----

When she had received a phone call from _him_…don't get me wrong she almost fell over from complete and UTTER surprise. But she knew if she fell over…the phone would most likely disconnect…and who's to say when _he_ would call again?

Don't you think after five years…ANYONE would want at least a "Hello?" So that was why…after five years of waiting…someone very close to her was finally going to be free from their binds…

And what _he_ was telling her made her want to run as fast as her legs would carry her over to her dear friends house and tell him EVERYTHING _he_ was telling her. But…she had been sworn to secrecy the first five seconds into the conversation.

But MAN she COULDN'T wipe the smile off her face. And when there hadn't been anything to smile about in five years…it sure felt good.

----

A/N: OKAY DON'T SHOOT ME! I felt like dragging this out longer than I was intentionally planning on doing…so…if you want to read the conclusion…don't forget to review! Sorry for the shortness! It felt good to end it RIGHT there. No use arguing with MY brain. TNT Till Next Time!


	3. Part 2

Title: Catch Me Before I Fall

Authoress: BeuitifulDisgrace246

Summary: Mail that was never supposed to be sent is sent. The other person discovers feelings that were hidden for over five years. But of course you would be there to catch me before I fall…right? Two or three shot, not sure yet. SasuNaru.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It's as simple as that. OR Damn Regret by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. And if you know that band…extra points to chuu!

Author's Note: I had the last part written two hours after I finished the first part…but I didn't want to post it until I could follow it up with the next part…and I really didn't feel like writing for a while. Well…I hope you all enjoy this…I didn't get many reviews for the first part and my confidence was kind of lowered so I really didn't feel like writing any more. But…I said to myself: well, shoot! I'll end up doing it eventually! So here I am, finally.

----

**_Catch me before I fall_**

**_BeuitifulDisgrace246_**

**_Part: Two_**

**----**

**----**

_Damn regret, I'll try to forget_

_Don't worry about me cause I'll be fine_

_Cast my line to see what's behind_

_Did you think you'd persuade me to let you go?_

**----**

I threw on some presentable clothes and decided to go to Sakura's house, to thank her for taking my mail and to just chat with her. It seems writing and talking are the only things that make my existence not quite so boring.

After walking for about a mile, I finally reached the pink-haired girls blue house. Stepping up the four steps to her front door, I rang the doorbell and waited for a response. I could hear talking coming from somewhere within her house, and I guessed she was on the phone.

I could hear her excited gasps and squeals as clear as day…but I wasn't going to wait outside for her all day so I knocked loudly and rang the doorbell a few more times. I could hear her brief whisper of, "I'll be right back.", and footsteps getting closer to the door.

"Oh! Hey Naruto!" her eyes sparkled mischievously, as if she knew something that I didn't. "Hey…what's going on?" I peered inside her house, behind where she was standing.

"Nothing, silly! What do you THINK is going on? I'm just on the phone with Ino, nothing exciting is going on around here…"

She sounded convincing enough…but I wasn't buying it. That's when I remembered…

"I thought that Ino was on vacation with her husband?"

Her face seemed panicked for a moment before she said, "Yeah, she called me from her hotel!" She smiled at me sweetly, begging that I wouldn't notice something…

But I guess she was lucky this time because I haven't been able to find out what it is…

"Why don't you come on in!"

I followed Sakura into her house and went to the living room. "Can you please hold on for a second Naruto? Sa-Ino is waiting." She quickly darted to her kitchen and more squeals could be heard.

Having nothing else to do, I looked through Sakura's well-known movie collection and found a random horror movie, maybe so I could scare away my worries. Or…something like that.

Popping the DVD into the DVD player, I grabbed a pillow and stared boredly at the screen, my mind not really focusing on the movie.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, I barely registered the brief "goodbye" and the sound of Sakura hanging up the phone, or Sakura preparing an unusual amount of food for dinner…

And just when I started to pay attention to the movie, I heard the distant ringing of the doorbell and the clatter of shoes making their way to the door. All of a sudden, a monster came out of nowhere and started attacking the main character, making my heart beat unusually fast.

I clutched onto my pillow for dear life, and screamed. And as I screamed, I seemed to of released something deep within…something I had been meaning to get rid of for a long time. I couldn't really name it with words…but I was starting to feel _real_ hope.

And when the **_worst_** monster that could possibly come into my life walked right into the room I was in…I couldn't of been more scared.

When a sound that I had only heard once in my life made the buzz of the T.V. seem like nothing and filled the room up with pure happiness, I could only gape at the raven that had been pecking away at my heart for **_five_** years.

As the main character died in the horror movie, my heart seemed to surge with an indescribable emotion. And as the distant scream of his decaying heart reached my ears, the sound of my own mournful scream bellowed even louder and sent me to a land of a dreamless sleep.

**----**

_I'm wishing you were here_

_My weakness is my fear_

_Alone I am myself_

_No reason left for me to care_

**----**

I can remember…

When I wasn't quite awake yet, my head felt like someone was pounding on it. It hurt so badly that I whimpered out into the surrounding darkness for help.

And I can remember a reassuring hand reaching out from the darkness, and pale skin coating all my worries with contentedness.

Soothing words put all my silent worries to rest, as a blanket covered my shivering feet from the iciness of the room.

And before I had time to worry…or feel regret…that same blanket of pale skin coaxed me into a peaceful world where I was with him…

Where I **_knew_** I would be with him always.

**----**

When I finally did wake up when the pale light that reminded me _so_ much of my dream rolled in through the window and across my eyelids, I actually felt…okay.

I searched deeper within myself and found that I wasn't _completely _healed…but I was at a kind of ease with the world…and I just…fit in.

I stretched my limbs out fully and smiled. Smiled like I hadn't been able to do in a LONG time…and actually **_feel_** again. I don't know why I suddenly felt like I could live another day without him…but it felt DAMN good to have such relief flood into my bones.

I could smell breakfast cooking, and I realized I must have fallen asleep at Sakura's house. Grinning from ear to ear, I got up and made my way to the kitchen where the food was calling to me.

Spotting a flash of pink swish by, I called out, "Good morning Sakura! How are-." My throat constricted as I saw a man with the most perfect, pale, skin and the glossiest raven hair standing in the same doorway as Sakura.

I wasn't happy with Sakura for inviting people over when I looked like crap from just getting up. The mystery man placed his hand behind his head and grabbed his neck, tilting his head down and staring at the floor. That movement sparked something within my brain…and it seemed oddly familiar somehow.

Wait…

I gaped at the stranger, not caring how stupid I may have looked. With my eyes burning with unshed tears, and my arms hugging my body; I took in a shaky breath, releasing a question that may change my life forever. "Is that you…Sa-Sas-Sasuke?"

When those taunting eyes locked onto mine, I knew the answer. Those were the same eyes that haunted my dreams…that had been leading me to destruction for the past five years.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN YOU GODDAMN MOTHER FUCKIN BASTARD!"

A/N: Yes, yes I know I am SOOO evil for ending it there…but I want you guys to guess…will they argue…or…what?…that is for ME to decide and for you to wait for. HEH. Please review if you ever wanna read the ending to this EPIC fic! lol just joking…no though…please review?…TNT Till Next Time


	4. Part 3

Title: Catch Me Before I Fall

Authoress: BeuitifulDisgrace246

Summary: Mail that was never supposed to be sent is sent. The other person discovers feelings that were hidden for over five years. But of course you would be there to catch me before I fall…right? Two or three shot, not sure yet. SasuNaru.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. And if I did…::evil chuckle:: you don't want to KNOW what I would make all the characters do…

Author's Note: GOODNESS!!! If any of you are wondering where the heck I have been all this time…I really don't have an answer for you. I have basically been lazy and trying to catch up with school work and getting myself TWO ear infections…:sigh:. There is a dull throbbing still in my right ear and I can barely hear out of it…but lucky for you I don't need to be able to hear to be capable of writing. I hope you all enjoy the ending…and I hope the long wait didn't spoil it completely for you…

----

**_Catch me before I fall_**

**_BeuitifulDisgrace246_**

**_Part: Three_**

**----**

**----**

My rage was unquenchable as I collapsed to the floor, horror-stricken. His deathly eyes terrorized my soul and led me to believe that it was _I_ who had done something wrong…that _I _was the guilty one. My will began to sink as far as my disbelief and the desire to take out my fury on the man in front of me was pulsing reverently throughout my veins.

I believe in the next moment, however; I did the worst thing I could have possibly done.

I looked up into his searching, coal, eyes.

They were shimmering with sorrow—in essence they seemed to represent the true meaning of agony. I shivered from the sheer intensity of his stare. Even though I knew that I wouldn't be able to look away…my eyes still mingled with his, swimming into a fateful doom that I knew was coming for me…

I kept staring, and as time wore on…I felt an all too familiar spark light up the corner of my eyes…and I was powerless to stop its assault. Love plagued my mind without mercy, and it begged to be heard and to be shown.

My eyes still betrayed my feelings and I glared heatedly at that man standing in front of me…that despicable, no good, heart stealing, bastard that I knew all too well. In a build-up of rage my body flung up from the ground—purely intent on kicking this heartless man _right_ in the ass.

I charged, my face crackling with the electric spark of excitement—my hand closing together to form a fist. _Smack!_ My fist connected with something hard—something absolutely solid and I rolled body-first: taking _that_ bastard with me.

My heart throbbed not only from the pain but also with the slow filling of a loss that was and never will be forgotten. With a slow rustling and a slight connection of skin, I was in a crouching position, completely ready for my opponent to come barreling out with an attack of his own.

I looked deep into his eyes again, and disbelief tinged his vision—his eyes clouded over with the mist of tears. I stared in shock at the man before my stomach sunk down below my heels.

"Sa-Sas-Sasuke?" I almost retched at the use of his name, as it had become so long since it had last passed through my lips. My heart leapt at the sight of his eyes spilling tears and an unusual feeling crept into my body as I realized with a slight satisfaction that this was the first time he was not hiding his tears. He was crying right in front of me, staring intently into my eyes.

He was crying like the person I knew he was all along.

Before I could anticipate it was going to happen, his lilac-scented hand reached for my cheek, wiping away a foreign substance that was flowing unceasingly from my crystal-blue eyes. "I-I-I'm…crying?" A slight nod was given to me as a response.

"I can't…I can't stand seeing my angel cry." His words pierced the air and were sent directly to my soul, nesting there. I had always _longed_ to hear Sasuke call me something other than a dobe, or an idiot, or some other offending name…and my heart flipped at his sudden boldness.

Even though his words struck a deep nerve I had been trying to protect for a _long_ time, I still could not forgive him for SUDDENLY becoming so friendly. I had been missing him for over two years-mourning over him-yearning for him and all of a sudden he is just going to come back into my life and make it all better without a retort from me?

"Well…I'm quite sorry you bastard…but your dearest angel has been dead for over two years now. He tried to live without you…he tried his hardest…but he gave up on living on for another day. He still remembered you in his heart everyday, prayed for you everyday, wrote letters you everyday, and was preparing a hug for you since the second after you left his sight."

"It might look as if you angel is alive and well…but your angel is quite dead. If you would take the time…which I doubt you have…then you would see quite clearly that he is most definitely dead…on the inside. You may have this shell of a man if you really want him, but he believes that not even God himself could bring back his soul for you."

I choked out the last of my words and I sobbed in resistance to my overwhelming thought of clutching that man close and sobbing contentedly on his chest as my foolish mind still believed he actually wouldn't toss me away and leave for good this time.

For a while we were lost in a dance of cries and sobs and attempting to break free for much-needed air and much-needed words. When the silence was insanely intense, his lips moved and I heard the words of a man deeply and truly hurting.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto."

My body broke free of my aspirations to stay where I was; to stand by, but my heart would not have it. My body collapsed into his arms and my face rubbed soothingly against his firm yet yielding chest, nestling me in comfort for the first time in _such _a damn, long, time.

He might throw me away but I didn't care.

He might take back my heart and grow tired of it and leave me for eternity but I didn't care.

All I cared about at that moment was the way out heartbeats danced to the same rhythm.

**----**

Our bodies were still melded together, sharing the same warmth—sharing the same feeling…giving me a silent sense of security. I knew after I had given in to the welcoming aspect of taking comfort in his arms, my fate would be sealed. I would die a wretched death…or live with love blossoming fervently in my soul.

He smelled intensely of a meadow somewhere far away…some kind of rare scent that can be quite easily identified and just as easily treasured. His presence made my mind swim with unease and love all wrapped up into one package of worry.

I had no idea what was going to occur in the next moments…

And I think that's what made my heart give way for a second…forcing me to open my eyes—to be met with dark orbs staring in repose; directly at my face. I closed my eyes just as quickly as they had opened and tried to avoid what was coming next…

What I feared the most and what prevailed over my mind…

The thought that he was going to leave me all alone like some little puppy that craved to be fed—something extremely important to his existence…

Love.

I squirmed uncomfortably under his scrutinizing look that I knew was there without opening my eyes, and instead breathed in another puff of his glorious scent.

'_Stop.'_

'_Now.'_

'_He's only going to hurt you in the end…don't you know that? This is all fake…this will never be real. He could never love you! Get out while you still can…while your heart can still be securely yet incompletely healed!'_

I froze intensely and unhooked my arms from _that_ man's. The way his soft skin caressed my own only made me swallow more pain from having to let go.

"Where are you going?" His words were laced with worry; which slightly surprised me. Yet I still knew that he could be completely worried about me one minute…and disappear for two years the next.

"I can't…" My words were filled with unease and a sickness too deep to be mended. "I can't go on like this…I can't keep loving you!" Hanging my head in shame, I dove away from his intruding arms and made my escape.

"The pain…it hurts too much!!! IT BURNS MY WILL TO LIVE TO ASHES!!! Can't you see?" I coughed from the effort of spilling out my heart and took a shaky breath. "I CAN'T KEEP LOVING YOU!!! IT HURT…AND IT HURT MORE…AND IT HURT EVEN MORE!!! EVERY SINGLE SECOND THAT WENT BY WAS LIKE A KNIFE SLICING AWAY MORE OF MY SOUL. I HAVE BEEN DEAD FOR SO LONG…I'VE BEEN SO HOLLOW!"

I sobbed violently out loud, and I didn't miss the look splayed across his face. "YOU CAN'T JUST COME TO ME NOW AND LOVE ME AFTER YOU MISSED YOUR CHANCE. YOU CAN'T JUST EXPECT ME TO COME FLYING INTO YOUR ARMS AND ACCEPT YOUR FORGIVENESS RIGHT AWAY…OR…_EVER_!!! WHATEVER MADE YOU THINK THAT I GAVE A DAMN IS COMPLETELY WRONG BECAUSE I CAN NEVER LOVE YOU!!!"

I stormed out of the room, tears flying off my face like ravens on a moonlit night. My heart pounded, _THUMP, THUMP, THUMP_, creating such nausea within my stomach that I almost collapsed. And yet, I pushed on for the sake of…well…for the sake of something unknown.

As my steps ring in my ears and assault my thoughts, I can't help but wonder why I want to live anymore…why I want to breathe. Without him…without the thought of being with _him_…my life is and will forever remain incomplete.

However…something tells me to live on. Something tells me to wait for a conclusion to all this madness. Something tells me…that maybe something good can come out of all this.

So I dashed to my house, my pain free-falling off my face and disappearing into the surrounding air. I speedily closed and locked the door…and waited.

My back became numb from the effort of sitting for so long and my body fell swiftly to the ground. Sleep overtook my senses and my mind uttered a single word in goodbye…

'_Wait.'_

**----**

I was awakening to the sound of uncontrollable sobbing—to a pain so intense it was hard to handle just by listening to it. This pain lurked near me yet I didn't know exactly where…as I had yet to open my eyes…

My cerulean orbs opened and were met with a sight so unbelievable to bear. Outside…through the window next to my front door lied the person responsible for my misery…and the only person who could take it away.

Another sob filled my ears and I realized something quite suddenly.

Maybe…it was…the same for him.

**----**

My thoughts leaked with guilt when I realized a vital piece of information that I was missing.

Where exactly WAS he these past two years?

Could he help it that he was gone?

My eyes were still dreary with tears and even though I thought I could cry no more…I wept. I wept…

-For Sasuke.

**----**

My feet dragged solemnly along the floor and a small noise was heard as I unlocked my front door.

My heartbeat sped up considerably all at once—at the sight in front of me. _'Sasuke…'_

And just as easily as he had broken my heart…I latched onto him and realized for the second time…that he fit perfectly into my arms.

**----**

His eyes widened and became suddenly abnormally large—too large for my pity stricken heart to handle. I opted to look down at his hands, and smoothly locked our hands together. "Sasuke…" He sighed wistfully, yet still made no move to change out current state.

"I need to know…where the hell were you these past two years?" At this, I stared up into his round, black, eyes. He sighed yet again and looked down at our hands. "I tried to call…I tried to write…but every time I tried…"

"They would beat me. And every single time I tried…they added more damn time onto my sentence. I tried…believe me with every fiber of your being when I say that. I tried to tell you that…" His cheeks became stained red, despite his incessant crying, "I love you."

My eyes widened and my heart stopped in its beating for countless seconds. "You mean…you were being held as a…slave?" My voice squeaked with the word…and I felt my hate for him melt away…completely leave my soul.

"I didn't…I never…I never asked you what was wrong in the first place! YOU'RE not the bastard…I AM!!! I never even…and then I…I'm so damn lucky that you came and even tried to work this out…I would have never…" My face twitched and I felt so…guilty so…incomplete.

"Naruto." He raised my face to his by lightly pulling my chin up. "I know that you were just confused and…hurt…and I understand that you had no way of knowing before you figured I had just left due to some selfish reason…which would have been completely plausible because of my attitude…and Naruto…"

"Damn…Naruto. I…love you. So I understand if you would rather leave this pain behind but…I…love you so much and I wanted to know…will you…be my boyfriend?"

My heart sped up and I felt his words flutter through the air and my love give them wings—give them eternal wings so they could live for all eternity. Staring deep into his eyes I knew it was true…

I knew that he would never leave me.

"Sasuke…"

And I let my passionate kiss answer his question.

_**Finished.**_

A/N: My goodness!!! I can't believe I am actually done with this!!! I had sooo much fun writing this…but I'm not quite satisfied with how it ended…but I hope all you readers out there didn't think it was TOO horrible…::nervous chuckle:: PLEASE read and review…you don't know how much it would touch my heart…

I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!!! TNT Till Next Time!!!


End file.
